Helena's Normie Diary
Cover If I we're you, I would put my diary down, turn around and walk away before I come back and pop you're head off like a zit. June 12th Ugh, my dads are annoying me again! Dad 2 (Aka Mr.Tan), says to mind my own buisness and stop going through his and my other dad's closet. Well sorry! I want to see if there's a picture of my mum which I've been asking since I was six. Dad 1 (Aka Mr.Black) says that we have no pictures of my mum. None at all! But you're the one who married her dad. He also says that I have no elder or younger siblings.My dad became gay, divorced my mum after I was born and she left me with him and my other dad. I was really sad to hear that. I wish I could have an elder brother or sister. June 15th My bestie, Xang is making fun of me again. She kept elbowing me during free period to let me know Kyle is starring at me. Xang is my first best friend when I enter New Salem High. She's part Chinese cause her mom is from an Asian country known as Malaysia and she's obsessed with dragons so, she wears those contact lenses that look like cat's eyes. According to her mum, some dragons have eyes like any normall cats. She told me that her home country is a beautiful place with different religions. At the end of the period, she told me that he's been staring at me for ten minutes. Ten minutes? The last time he stares at me is at least five minutes during Study Hall. To be honest, I have a crush on him. Kyle White... it just sounds right... June 16th Today is 'ought to be the best day ever! Kyle gave me his number and says that he wants to be friends with me. Like I said, I have a crush on him. He's the president of the Drama club, he's a bit of a fashionista, his favorite band is One-Eyed Doll and My Chemical Romance, like me and he's really kind. But sadly, he's one of the most popular guy of school. Anyway, we met at the end of Art class. He asked me if I want to see his drawing and I said 'yes'. His drawing is me dressed as Kimberly, the lead singer and guitarist of OED from the music video "You're A Vampire". Then, he passed me his number and says that we should be friends cause we have some things in common. July 3rd A lot of days have passed since Kyle and I became friends. We had so much things in common! I forgot to tell another good thing, I've got a second best friend! She is Xang's childhood friend and she's all into pink, but I don't mind. Her name is Maggie and she loves pink so much, she even dyed her hair pink! Xang told me that her original hair colour is brown. I should be thankfull that she doesn't wear pink eye lens. September 3rd Two months have passed and I didn't anything in my diary yet. I guess having two best friends and you're crush as an amazing friend really pass the time. Today, Kyle drop by my house. Thankfully, my dads are out on their trip in Las Vegas. I may not want to know why they went there and what are they doing. He asks me if I'm free tonight. If I am, he wants to invite me to be with him to one of his friend's party. Of course I said yes! Well time to go, I'll write back about my party tomorrow. Pictures of my friends and my great times Xang.PNG|My Asian bestie Xang Maggie.PNG|The pinktastic Maggie Kyle.PNG|The man of my dreams, Kyle White Category:Diary